Sine, Cosine, Tangent
by Umyehumyeh
Summary: (PLAY THE GAME BEFORE READING THIS! ya weirdo...) Okay so, I'll make this quick, one night; I was chilling in my room, when I get dragged into my computer by... Something. And now I'm stuck in this dating sim/horror game which I like very much... What the heck am I gonna do now? And why do I feel like I'm being watched...?
1. Sudden Changes

**Authors Notes:**

 **Hey!**

 **So, I should say a few things before starting this story.**

 **First, this is my first time writing any sort of fiction whatsoever, so forgive me if there are grammatical errors or story inconsistencies. And PLEASE tell me if I'm doing something wrong or have ideas of your own, I need improvement after all! criticism is much appreciated! I'll try and update this weekly, but I have back issues so my apologies if I am late.**

 **Second, this takes inspiration from other DDLC fanfictons such as "Welcome to Doki Doki Literature Club, Player!" and " ", so if there are similarities in between other works on this site, I'm not stealing I promise, I just like those stories very much and they've inspired me to do this in the first place. And you should read those stories too! The writers deserve all the love they can get! Also, this is a self-insert of me, same name, similar personality, etc. But, not everything in this is true to me in real life, so take it with a grain of salt will ya?**

 **Finally, if this story interests you enough, do not worry! I shall try and update this as regularly as I can. If you have ideas or want to know how the progress/interest is on the fanfiction, then message me at my discord at "Umyehumyeh#8832", or DM me on twitter " umyehumyeh", another thing, if you are reading this on , then this is the so called PG-13 version. Certain curse words will either be bleeped out or just replaced entirely, lewd or graphic scenes may be nerfed or just not there, depending on context of course, but this will none the less be the same story, if you want a more adult version of this, it'll be on , under the same name and person, if you are reading this on said site, then this info is entirely pointless to you! Unless of course you are not comfortable with possible sex/violent scenes, then go to ! we good? we good. One last thing, you should give "Fieshh#5437" a message or two! He's a good friend of mine who also helped review this story and made sure it didn't drag on and such. Also subscribe to "Kevtom" on youtube, he made the cover art for this.**

 **One last thing, please play DDLC before reading this if you haven't yet, it's free and it's like a little over 4-6 hours long, it's really good, I promise.**

 **Well, now that you're bored and have clicked off this fanfic, why don't we actually start the damn story eh?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sudden Changes

 _Monday, January 15th, 12:52 AM_

"...Crap"

I say as I am drifting off to dream land in my bed sheets.

"I forgot I needed to talk to Monika before I went to bed."

I always hated when I couldn't speak to her during the day, she is my favorite girl in DDLC after all, I felt bad after the ending, and always wish I could've done more with her, with them.

My room was dark, and I got up, scooched to the end of my bed, turned my computer on, opened up DDLC, and saw Monika's glorious green eyes pop up.

I always loved Monika, as weird as that may sound, she's always interested me, with her conversation topics... Her personality... She even likes piano for fucks sake!

But, one thing I always knew, one crushing truth, is that she wasn't real. Even if the stuff she talks about is meta as hell, it's still scripted... And that, THAT'S what I hate.

After about an hour of reading her same dialogue over and over again, I whisper to myself.

"I wish I could save them... All of them, make their simulated reality the best dang thing around!"

Then I suddenly got a message on discord.

?: 'heyyy :3'

It was my friend Mark.

Me: 'sup'

I reply

Mark: 'ya playin ddsc again?'

We jokingly call DDLC DDSC, Doki Doki Strip Club

Me: 'yep, just chatting with ma girl'

Mark: 'Nais, how is the fanfic goin?'

Me: 'Havent started'

Mark: 'o shoot'

Me: 'yeeeeaaaa not really feelin it honstly, sorry to end this so quickly but i should get to sleep, dont wanna screw up my schedule for schul'

Mark: 'A'ight then, gn my guy"

Me: 'Night my dude bro dude man person'

I always enjoy talking to him, he's like that guy to talk to when you wanna chill you know?

As I get up to go take a leak, I hear a static pop.

I jumped.

"...The heck was that? I really am tired."

As I get done peeing, I turn my light off, turn off the computer, and get under the covers.

 **When suddenlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

When suddenly my computer comes back on with white noise and static on the screen.

"What the heck?!"

An eye appears on screen and a humanoid figure made of static emerges from the screen.

It grabs my foot and starts pulling me in, it hurts. It feels like if sand-paper was metallic and white-hot.

I resist

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

But my attempts at resisting were useless. And the creature drags me into **Hell** the computer screen.

 **. . .**

I wake up on a side-walk, outside of a house that wasn't mine, yet... Something was familiar about the location...

?:"Heeeyyyyyyyy!"

I'm startled as I turn around to see a peach-haired girl run towards me.

I then realize.

Me: "S-Sayori...?"

Holy crap, I'm actually here! I'M ACTUALLY HERE! HAHA YES!

I wanted to scream but despite my utter shock and happiness, I knew that would be a bad idea.

But you know what?

 **F*ck it.**

Me: "HOLY SH*T!"

Sayori: "W-Wahhh! What's wrong Jackson?"

My name is Jackson by the way, did I not mention that?

...Wait... How does she know that?

I cough and adjust my glasses.

Me: "U-um... Nothing, sorry... Thought I forgot something."

Sayori: "Don't scare me like that! And watch your language!"

Me: "S-sorry Sayori!"

Holy crap... She looks way cuter in person! And her voice is pretty damn cute too.

Sayori was my second favorite of the four waifus, but not by much.

Monika is a 10

Sayori is like a 9.8

Sayori: "You okay? You're acting extra weird today."

Me: "I'm okay... It's just a weird morning today..."

Sayori: "Geez, sometimes you're even weirder than me!'

Me: "Pfft, says someone who's late almost every day!"

Sayori: "Don't be mean! I actually tried this time!"

Me: "And failed?"

Sayori: "Ahhhh! You meanie..."

I knew the REAL reason she was late everyday... And I felt kinda bad for saying that... But she doesn't know that I know, so I think she'll know I'm just being me.

Or the protagonist anyway, I don't wanna weird her out by being too different from the main character... But, I had a goal, and I realize that the goal can actually happen.

I'm saving them.

No deleting.

No suicide.

No game's script.

This is my time, and I'm taking it!

We start to walk to school.

Sayori: "Jackson, have you decided a club to join yet?"

Hmm... Conflict!

I think I'll follow the game's script just a tad.

Me: "Sayori, I told you I'm not interested in joining any clubs..."

Sayori: "But you promised you would try to join one this year!"

Me: "Well... I don't remember making that promise...But I believe you, and I should keep my word. I'll start looking for one today okay? But don't be mad if it takes a while!"

Sayori: "Wait... Really?! Yaaaaayyy!"

Hearing that yay may have been one of the best things I've heard in quite some time.

We walked to school and talked about pretty typical stuff, and after an honestly pretty boring day, I sit and think...

Me: "Clubs..."

I almost forgot I was in a game and remembered Sayori should be coming in a minute, in anticipation for that I decide to play around with my prior knowledge.

I decide to stand by the doorway and waited.

Sayori: "Helloo-"

Me: "BOO!"

Sayori: "AHHH!"

She almost falls but I grab her by the hand and pull her up.

 _(Thank you, Geometry Dash, for the fast reflexes...)_

Sayori: "D-Don't scare me like that! Meanie..."

Me: "Sorry... I saw my chance and took it!"

Sayori: "How did you know I was coming anyway?"

Me: "Well, knowing you, you'd probably want to see if I've decided on any clubs yet, and then walk home with me, and I heard you skipping down the hall on the way here!"

Sayori: "Ahhhh! Don't put me on the spot like that! And that could've been anyone!"

Me: "And it was worth it!"

Sayori: "Well, in any case, why not come to my club?"

Me: "Sayori, there is no way on God's green Earth am I going to your club."

Sayori: "Well... Ehehe..."

Me: "...Sayori..."

Sayori: "Well... I kinda told everyone that I'd bring a new member today and... Natsuki made cupcakes and everything..."

Me: "Wait, So, you were going to tell them that even if I said I wasn't gonna look this year? Sayori! You gotta tell a guy this stuff!"

Sayori: "S-Sorry... Heheh..."

But little did she know, that it was my time! My time to change this world!

Me: "Ugh... Well, I guess I'll check it out... Since you made me. That and a cupcake does sound pretty good right now..."

Sayori: "Really? Thank you so much Jackson!"

She gave me a hug

Huh? This didn't happen in the game...

Me: "W-Woah... Little close there aren't we...?"

She then lets me go.

Sayori: "Sorryyy~ I felt like I had to!"

Me: "You're a weirdo... Well, let's go, we don't wanna keep the others waiting, do we?"

She smiles and we walk out of the classroom.

But as we were walking... I noticed something... Was off... I felt like everything had a very slight tilt to it, it made me feel off balance.

But none the less, once we arrived to the clubroom door, it felt normal again.

Sayori then swung the door open.

Sayori: "Everyone! The new member is here!"

Me: "I told you I'm not joining-"

And then there were two.

Girl 1: "It's so nice to meet you, Welcome to the Literature Club."

Girl 2: "Geez, you brought a boy? Way to-"

Me: "Kill the atmosphere amirite?"

Girl 2: "...How did you...?"

Me: "I've been through this song and dance before missy, I know how this goes!"

What's funny is I meant that literally.

Then.

Monika.

She looked at me with curious eyes, eyes that say... _What is he doing here?!_

She walks up to me.

Monika: "...Ah Jackson! It's so nice of you to join!"

Wow... Even her voice sounds just like the voice actress at the end credits!

Sayori: "Wait a second... I didn't know you guys knew each other!"

Monika: "Well... We were in the same class last year and... Um... Hold on, Can I speak to him for just a minute?"

She then grabs my hand, forcefully pulls me out of the room, and pins me against the wall.

Monika: "W-What are you doing here?!"

She looked like she was about to cry, but she looked over joyed.

Me: "W-what do you mean...?"

Monika: "Why are you... In the game?"

Me: "Well... I'm not sure exactly but-"

Wait a second... Why am I here? I can't remember much before I woke up... I remember talking to Mark on discord but then... It's like a blank canvas.

Nothing.

 **But pain and DESTRUCTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Me: "I... I can't remember... It's weird..."

Then Monika suddenly hugs me.

Monika: "I... I'm so happy you're here... With me..."

She... She looks so cute, like, holy crap! I might melt!

Me: "Monika... I will save you. I will save all of you."

Monika: "But they... They're not re-"

Me: "They're real to me... Well... Now they are anyway. Now that I can actually converse with them..."

I comfort her as I pat her head, she seems to have loosened up a bit from me doing that.

Me: "Monika... I'll explain more later, but for now... Why don't we go and eat a cupcake or two hmm? Would you like that?"

She pulled away and smiled.

Monika: "Y-yeah..."

We both walk back in the clubroom.

Girl 2: "Geez, I didn't know you had a boyfriend Monika."

Girl 1: "Natsuki!"

Natsuki: "Well it was YOUR idea Yuri!"

Yuri: "W-what... I-I didn't... Mean..."

Me: "I get it Yuri... It's okay... I know the feeling."

Sayori: "You can ignore her when she gets moody~"

Me: "Anyway... Where are the cupcakes?"

Natsuki: "Wait... How do you know about the cupcakes?'

Me: "I dunno, some peach-haired girl with a red bow in her hair just so happened to spoil the surprise..."

Sayori: "But I thought you didn't want to join-"

Me: _"(Shut UP Sayori... please...?)"_

Sayori: _"(Don't be mean!)"_

Me: _"(Sorry... I just-)"_

Natsuki: "GUYS! It's okay I guess, If I knew you were gonna fight I wouldn't have made them! Anyway here..."

Natsuki then pulls out a foil-covered tray, she then removes the foil.

Sayori: "Wooooaaah! They're so cuuuute!"

Natsuki: "Yeah, yeah... Just take one already."

After re-arranging a few desks to form a bigger table we could all sit at, I sit next to Monika and grab a cupcake from the tray. Sayori wasn't kidding, they did look pretty dang cute!

I take a bite...

Me: "Holy crap..."

Natsuki giggles at my response, but DANG these things are good! It's like... You ever had that moment, were it's been a long day... You go take a shower... And finally get to bed and feel those warm, soft sheets? Imagine if that feeling was a taste. I don't even like cupcakes that much but THIS...This is next level!

Me: "Well shoot... This might be one of the best deserts I've had in a while, Natsuki..."

Natsuki: "Only from the best of course!"

I give her a little chuckle at the remark.

Yuri: "Why don't I go make some tea?"

Me: "How are you gonna do that without hot water?"

Monika: "She has a kettle she brings to the class room; the teachers gave an ok to bring it."

Me: "Ah... I see!"

After Yuri leaves to go get the water, she comes back and turns the kettle on... And it's already almost done! Fast kettle...

Yuri: "What kind of tea would you prefer, Jackson?"

Me: "Ya got green tea? If so that'll do please!"

Which she did, she makes the cup of tea and hands me the cup.

I start to take a sip.

Yuri: "U-Um... Don't you think you should wait a second-"

But it was too late, I jump and spit the tea out.

Me: "Jesus it's hot! I should've waited..."

Sayori: "You should be more careful, Jackson!"

Me: "Thanks mooom..."

Sayori: "Now go to your room! It's past your bedtime mister!"

We all laugh at that.

Well, at this point the game plays like normal, Natsuki is all tsundere, Yuri tells me about the book, Monika tells everyone to write poems for tomorrow, you know the deal.

And after that? Monika gives me a quick smile, she then whispers to me.

Monika: _"(See you soon, Jacksie~)"_

She does _that_ pose whilst saying that, you know the one I mean, _THE_ pose, it probably the best thing I've ever seen, I could barely control myself!

But after the goddess herself Monika did that, Me and Sayori started to head home.

Me: "Hey Sayori... I know I said I wouldn't join the club... But screw it, I'll join the club!"

Sayori: "Wait... Really...? You will?!"

Me: "No, I'm not."

Sayori: "B-But...!"

Me: "I'm kidding I'm kidding!"

Sayori: "Stooop doing that!"

We both laugh it away, and as we reach the street to where our houses were... We both part our ways until tomorrow...

You know... Sometimes the best changes,

Are the sudden ones.

 _To be continued in Chapter 2: Photography_

 _See you there!_


	2. Photography

**Author's notes:**

 **Welcome back!**

 **So, I'll say a couple more things.**

 **Like, In the future, when really lewd and or really violent events happen in a chapter, there will be warning, so don't worry, randomness in that regard will not happen.**

 **Second, like I said last time, go check out "Fieshh#5437" and chat with him a bit! He's helping me a lot with this so far, and I thank him for making this a more enjoyable piece of fiction!**

 **And now I shall answer a few questions.**

" **What is the meaning of the title?"  
It was a line in one of Monika's poems, and it's also foreshadowing~**

" **Will there be more OC's other than you?"**

… **Maybe.**

" **Why does this story suck so much?"**

 **Because me.**

 **Now enjoy the story that my main man helped to make better!**

 **I-If you think it's good anyway... It's not like I want you to like it or anything...**

 **...The heck was that...?**

 **Can we start the chapter now...?**

Chapter 2: Photography

Monday(?), January 15th, 5:36 PM

As Me and Sayori parted ways, I remembered a god-awful image... The image of her _hanging out_ , the blood on her hands... How lifeless she looked... how... I love Monika, but I needed to make sure she wouldn't do any funny business.

...Well speak of the dang devil, there she was, standing over by the cross walk, I walk over to her.

Me: "Monika? What are you doing here?"

Monika: "Waiting for you~"

Me: "Oh come on now... How can you be sure that was the right choice? It hasn't even been six hours since we met!"

Monika: "But we were in the same class last year!"

Me: "Oh c'mon! Now that's unfair!"

She then does the pose again! That sly son of a-

Monika: "...Hey... We need to talk."

Me: "Right... Let's get to my place first."

She nods, and we get to my house... Weird, it looks dang similar to my actual home, but... No one is around. Well... At least the game keeps stock!

We enter the house and sit on one of the living room couches.

Monika: "You know... You're cuter than I'd thought you'd be~"

Me: "But I'm not cute!"

Monika then giggles... This girl can do no wrong I swear.

Me: "Wait a second... What DO I look like...?"

I quickly get up to go to one of the bathroom mirrors

Hmm... Just as I thought! It's me... But I look like a DDLC character! Same brown hair... Same blue eyes... Same busted up glasses, the game couldn't have fixed those for me? Ugh...

Although... I look older than actual me, only by a few years though.

I didn't notice that Monika followed me.

Monika: "Seeeeee? I told you!"

Me: "No... Still not cute... But definitely older..."

Monika: "Older? Were you younger before coming here?"

Me: "Yeah... I'm actually 16 in my universe, but I appear to be at least 18 now..."

I wonder why it aged me...

Monika: "Huh... That is odd."

Me: "Yeah... I wonder what else is different."

We head back to the couch.

Me: "Monika... I'm curious, can you access the files from here?"

Monika: "I'm not sure, let me check..."

She then closes her eyes, she looks deep in thought, then re-opens her eyes.

Monika: "I can!"

Me: "That'll make this much easier then... Monika I don't want you to mess with everyone's files again, my goal here is to save them... While being with you."

Monika: "How do you know that's a good idea hmm? After all it was you who said we only met less than 6 hours ago! ~"

Me: "Bah! Nonsense young one! But... I'm serious Monika, I'm saving everyone... I need this... I need this for me... And you! Being in an endless void forever sounds boring... Better with you of course but... Even that gets old..."

I look into Monika's eyes... She's tearing up.

Monika: "I... I think I want to save them too... Even if they're not real... They're still my friends... I love them..."

Me: "Then don't mess with them..."

Monika: "I... I won't... Now that you're here, I'm not really alone in this world anymore..."

Me: "You promise?"

Monika: "Promise."

I get up and give her a hug.

She's warm... **Like a beating heart.**

I let go of her and begin to ponder...

Me: "So... This is pretty much my place, but it doesn't seem like anyone is here... Let me look for something."

I quickly run upstairs into my room... Yep, still a mess.

Me: _"(Where is it...? Where is it...?)"_

I'm frantically looking through all sorts of drawers and cabinets.

Monika: "What are you looking for?"

Me: "...Aha! Found it!"

It's my phone, could I connect to the real-world internet or contact someone...?

Me: "...Crap!"

Monika: "What's wrong?"

Me: "It's my phone... I was hoping I would be able to contact someone... but the phone's been wiped clean. I can't seem to get online either... Let me try calling someone."

I call my dad's number.

...

Straight to voicemail.

Dang it.

Me: "Monika, What's your number?"

Monika: "I'm not sure I have one... It's hard to remember past this morning, since my only real experiences are what the game has allowed me to interact with, like how the only things I've consumed are cupcakes and tea."

Me: "Then make up a number."

She then tells me a random phone number and I call it.

Suddenly her left pocket starts vibrating, and she pulls out a phone.

Monika: "Ahhh! I see! It seems certain kind of objects might pop into existence if they didn't have a set code in the game!"

Me: "And THAT is what I'm testing... While it seems, I can't connect to my world from here, at least not yet, I still wonder about things like photos and documents..."

I then open another drawer to look for a certain photo, it could be an extremely useful example to know if I'm alone. It was the photo of me when I was born, in my mom's arms.

And I found it! Well... Sort of...

Me: "Oh gOd! What thE heck is thIs?!"

The entire photo was red-shifted, where my mom should be is replaced by a glitchy, bloody corpse.

It's horrifying... It's like she was put into a meat grinder...

And the surroundings, like the hospital bed and curtains all seemed to be... Made of some sort of clay...? Yeah... Like a black and white checkered clay.

The only thing that was un-touched was new born me.

I show the image to Monika, she has a look of disgust on her face...

But then.

A sudden piercing, distorted, blood curdling scream shot through the room, Me and Monika both froze with fear when we hear this and I drop the photo.

But the picture changed.

It was my baby face but with my eyes open, there was nothing in my eye sockets, nothing but blood. My nose looked like it was severely infected, it was turning black, and I had this disgusting smile with bloody, razor sharp teeth.

And one single eye was scraped into my forehead, like someone carved it with a knife.

The photo started to rise into the air and turn black, and then it disintegrated

You ever played any valve game? You know that effect when something is disintegrated? That basically just happened to the photo.

As soon as the photo is gone the screaming comes to a sudden stop.

Me: "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

Monika: "I don't know exactly... But my prediction is that the game doesn't want _any_ connection in between the game and the real world..."

Me: "I guess that makes sense... So, put the photo album down then?"

Monika: "It's probably for the best."

Me: "Well, I'm scarred for life now. Sounds like a good enough excuse to eat!"

Monika and I laugh at that statement and decide to go check for food down in the kitchen, luckily it seems food and drinks stay here... But what's weird, is any sort of electronic that could connect to the internet are either restored to factory settings or just don't work. The only things that do are appliances, like the oven and washing machine.

And despite being just me here in the world, everyone else's stuff is still here... Like pet supplies and other family member's computers.

Things like documents and notebooks are blank, unless they're mine or relate to me specifically.

Such as doctor's notes, or homework.

Board games, movies, books and video games are all still here, although the movies and video games don't work, I can at least still play a nice game of "Monopoly" or "Card's Against Humanity."

But then I remember something...

Me: "The poem! I gotta write my poem for tomorrow!"

Monika: "You don't want to forget that!"

I look around for pen and paper and find them with relative ease.

After talking a bit to Monika about writing tips, I write my poem...

" _I stand in front of a waking mirror._

 _Feeling the cold bathroom floor caressing my heals._

 _Whilst my eyes view nothing but agony, and every endless tragedy._

 _I feel a cold, damp hand grasp at my right arm as it drags me into nothing._

 _As my fear turns into joy, my tears flow ever so gracefully into the hellish inferno of my savior._

 _My ears hear nothing but crunching and scraping at a door that never appears._

 _I taste every sin that god has ever forgiven me for, every person I've destroyed with my own lust and vengeance._

 _My back radiates ever so softly into the night._

 _The calming storm takes me away._

 _And suddenly, I have the urge to use the bathroom."_

Me: "You know... For how short this is, and it being my first real poem. I'm actually kinda proud."

Monika: "Let me see!"

Me: "Nope! You're just gonna have to wait until tomorrow~"

Monika: "You tease! ~"

Me and Monika giggle at each other as we hug each other once more.

Me: "Hey Monika?"

Monika: "Yeah?"

Me: "Is it too early to confess?"

Monika: "Well I already did, so I don't think so!"

Me: "Well... Then I love you, Monika."

Monika: "I love you too, Jackson~"

I kiss her on the forehead and she blushed a tad bit.

Me: "Hey...! I have an idea!"

Monika: "What is it?"

Me: "I know how we can keep them all alive! Since this house is empty... But still has all the beds and couches here, why not have all the club members stay here for the weekend, and we all work together for the festival? That way, no one has to choose who goes were, and we can make sure no one dies!"

Monika: "Jackson... That's a fantastic idea! I'll be sure to tell everyone about it tomorrow!"

Me: "Heck yeah! No one is going to die on my watch!"

We both laugh it away when I suddenly get a text, despite me not having any contacts before, it said it was Sayori.

Sayori: 'Hey, can I come by real quick?'

Me: 'whats wrong?'

Sayori: 'i just.. i dont feel well and i think your company will help'

Me: 'okay, you can come chat for a bit, anything for my best friend'

Sayori: 'Okay, ikll be there soon'

Me: "Monika... Go hide in another room, Sayori is coming by in a minute."

Monika nods and flees upstairs to what would be my dad's bedroom.

And shortly after, I hear a knock at the door and open it...

Me: "Hey Sayori, come on in."

She smiles, and we go into the living room and sit on a couch.

Me: "So... What's up?"

Sayori: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Like... You said you weren't feelin' good and wanted to talk."

Sayori: "Huh...? I didn't send a message... You texted me and asked if I wanted something to eat."

The heck?

Me: "But my text says-"

...Huh, it changed into what she said, but... Didn't she...?

Sayori: "Have you been okay lately...? You've been acting really weird since this morning..."

Me: "I... I Don't know... Maybe I'm going crazy...?"

I know what was really happening.

The game is messing with me.

Me: "Well... In any case... What would you like...?"

Sayori: "I'm not too hungry... But a cookie sounds yummy!"

She giggles, and I smirk at her and remembered that dad bought cookies last night.

 _(Thanks, dad.)_

I go grab her a cookie and sure enough, she gulps it all down in just a few bites.

Sayori: "Mmmf! Thank you, Jackson!"

Me: "Anything for my friend, Sayori..."

She gleams at me.

Aww... She's really dang cute sometimes I swear.

Me: "Hey, Sayori...?"

Sayori: "Yeah?"

Me: "Don't let anyone... And I mean anyone tell you that you're not special..."

Sayori: "Huh...? Why are you telling me this all of a sudden...?"

Me: "Because I care for you... And so does all the club members, too. We love you Sayori, and we'd hate to see you go..."

Sayori looks confused, then a little sad.

I give her a hug.

And she accepts my embrace...

Sayori: "Hey Jackson?"

Me: "What is it Sayori?"

Sayori: "Can I spend the night here?"

Me: "Sure thing Sayori! Anything for my friend."

I should text Monika that she'll be here.

I pull my phone out and message her number.

Me: 'hey monika, sayori is staying the night, is that a problem?'

Monika: 'Not one bit! Try not to go crazy you too~"

Me: 'You know I wont!'

I hear a window open from upstairs, probably her leaving.

Sayori: "Who are you messaging?"

Me: "Oh, my dad. Saying I love him and all that jazz."

Sayori: "You said they're out of town for a few weeks, right?"

Me: "Yeah."

I guess that's the games reason for no parents, thanks?

After a few hours of chit-chatting with Sayori, we decide to head to sleep.

I told Sayori could sleep on the couch tonight, and there was food in the fridge if she got hungry.

As I head up to my room, I greet her goodnight.

Me: "Goodnight, Sayori."

Sayori: "Goodnight, Jackson! Sweet dreams!"

Me: "You too, Sayori."

 **But her dreams may not be so sweet after all.**

 _To be continued in Chapter 3: Nightmare_

 _See you there!_


	3. An Update

**Update: Where the hell Is chapter 3?**

 **Hello everyone! Well… More like hello to the two people who care about this fanfic but whatever.**

 **Anyway, one might wonder where chapter 3 is and the truth is… the past couple months have been busy for me. Getting school done, depression, and I haven't had motivation or ideas on what to write.**

 **It seemed… No matter what I wrote… I wasn't happy with the result.**

 **The thing is, the first two chapters were written at least a couple weeks before I even posted anything. Why? Well, if you know anything about then you know that in order to make an account you need an invitation. You give them your email, and maybe a month or so later they send you a key to log into. Remember the date at the beginning of chapter 1? That was the time I started writing. About 5 months ago.**

 **So, what is the state of this fanfiction? Well, I'm never saying "Its cancelled" or anything like that, but if I put myself a certain amount of time to write the chapter, say a week for example, I get nervous and panic and start losing motivation to write just to be on schedule. So, here's my plan, I will take however long I wish to write these chapters for you sexy people. You could see one tomorrow, you could see one another 5 months from now. If I somehow feel like writing a ton, I will not keep posting chapters day after day, weekly is the minimum, unless the chapter should warrant being posted together.**

 **So that's why chapter 3 isn't out yet… I'm truly sorry if anyone was somewhat excited to read it. But I will get back to work soon, I just got done with the hard parts of my school work, so It'll be a bit easier to write. That and I'm getting ideas on what I can write. If you have any questions about the state of the fic or me, then ask away!**

 **Thank you.**

 **-Umyehumyeh**


	4. Nightmare

**(UPDATE) So I found out that this site doesn't allow links, when you see "(link)" in the notes then that's where the links should have been. The primary link of queation is archiveofourown _,_ i'd reccomend typing that out and adding a " _dotorg_ " at the end. Go to "Fandoms," find "Doki Doki Literature Club," and then find my story. Sorry if this confused some people, I'm still new to fanfics so please excuse my error. On to the notes!**

 **Notes… Well kinda: Hey, if you are reading this then you are on (link) or you have come from (link)  
**

 **Here's the deal with this chapter, and many others to come. Similar to what Finalsacre did with his fanfic, this chapter has content that is too extreme on this site. So, the full uncut glory is on (link)  
**

 **…Is what I would be saying if the chapter wouldn't have been limited to the point that the chapter won't make sense or won't be nearly as impactful. If you haven't noticed, the past couple chapters had had two versions.**

 **One that is more vulgar and profane.**

 **And one that is less vulgar and profane.**

 **Usually the differences are minor. (so far anyway) Toning down the swears, less suggestive themes, and toned-down violence. But then there are cases like this where the chapter has content so extreme, but yet vital to the story, that I can't seem to find a way to tone it down without altering the story.**

 **So, there is only one version of this chapter. And that one is on (link)  
**

 **But some people can't be bothered to go onto another site… Or may not want to see the grotesque imagery. So, I have come up with a solution! For chapters like this, the version on will be a plot summary of the important moments so it won't be confusing for other chapters later.**

 **If you want to post a review of the uncut chapter but don't have a way of communicating it on archiveofourown, then post it here!**

 **Before we start the plot summary, the scenes that were red flags for this site will have a (!) next to it. So, you can see what part wasn't exactly the most appropriate for this site but without seeing the bad imagery.**

 **Anyway, here is the summary!**

 _Plot summary for "Nightmare"_

 _The full, uncut chapter is on (link)  
_

We start in Sayori's point of view, she falls asleep.

She wakes up in a bakery and finds Cupsuki, A cupcake with Natsuki's head in a cupcake liner. (It's cuter than it sounds I promise)

Sayori turns around and sees a field of corpses. **(!)**

The floor breaks beneath them and Sayori lands on a "gummy" substance.

Cupsuki hops forward and Sayori follows.

They arrive into a room with eight labelled doors, from left to right they are labelled as follows.

Desire, Fear, Memory, Lust, Jealousy, Depression, Misunderstood, And an etched-out door.

Cupsuki explains that she is Sayori's subconscious brought into physical form.

She then explains each door has a key that leads to another, almost all the doors are locked except Memory.

She THEN explains that "something" has invaded Sayori's mind and is causing havoc in her dreams.

Sayori finds out that if she dies in the dream, she dies in real life.

There is a real threat of danger in this land.

They enter Memory.

We move onto Monika's POV, she's upset that she had to leave.

She says screw it and goes back to the house.

She needs to use the bathroom, and has more difficulty finding a place to go than expected.

She finds out the light in the main bathroom is light has a built-in fan that is really loud, and she didn't want to wake anyone and just decided to go outside.

But the front door is locked, and she needs to go through the living room, she comments on how innocent Sayori is when she's asleep and goes out the back door.

Upon returning to the living room she finds a figure looming over Sayori.

The figure attacks Monika and starts choking her.

Before Monika falls unconscious however, Jackson shoots the figure in the head with a shotgun.

END

 _To be continued in Chapter 4: Memory_

 _See you there!_


End file.
